the family promise
by sweetles
Summary: Logan a bio/robotic dragon travels through reality's and timelines to help and protect the fazbear family from things they can not control Logan has been trained as a deadly assassin by his father to continue in the family promise that was made to Fredbear
1. meeting Logan

**Authors note:**

 **This is my first fanfiction please do not comment if you are going to say insults I'm doing my best.**

 **There will be one OC in this story named Logan but what is he I wont tell.**

 **Now that is cleared up it's time to read and enjoy.**

…

 **Logan's POV**

02:30 AM

As I am moving in the walls from room to room of the pizzeria I see that no major events have taken place before hand Jeremy is talking to foxy in the office and the others are spread around the pizzeria just talking to each other.

Soon I make my way to the parts/service room I fade through the crack between the floor and the door as I form into a physical body I come face to face with an old friend.

"Plushtrap" I say with no expression in my voice whatsoever

"it's good to see you again" he says back bluntly

"what are you doing here"

"the same goes to you"

"I am doing my job" my tone was low but you could hear the anger in my voice

"why are you getting angry at me logan it's not my fault that you turned out as... this thing you hide everything behind a mask and for what!"

"so the kids inside of the animatronics are not scared of me" I say then put my head down in defeat.

Then we both hear somebody knocking on the door.

"hey who is in their" we hear him shout we both disappear.

 **Mikes POV**

03:10 PM

It's my birthday to day and I am going to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria I cant wait. I am going there straight after school just three more minutes to go.

I lean over to my mate and ask "are you excited as well"

"definitely" he responds back

03:43 PM

My mates and I followed a bunny animatronic to this room he said he had a gift for us when. we went inside the room for our gift he locked the door behind us. We all had a worried look on our faces.

 **Note:**

 **don't worry theirs a twist you wont expect.**


	2. the kids and the killer

**Authors note: Nothing really I have to say.**

 **Mikes POV**

There were six of us in the room (not including the animatronic) we all jumped when we herd the golden bunny laughed it sounded kind of human more than animatronic and soon I found out why. The golden bunny grabbed it's head and ripped it off and it did not sound like it was supposed to do that.

"w-who are you?" the girl to my left asked stuttering in fear.

"I am only one thing... your worst nightmare" he laughed as he said so.

He pulled a knife from the suit, walk over to us we all ran for it to the other side of the room except for a little boy about five. He was paralysed in fear. The man grabbed the child by the collar and showed him to us like he was going to do a trick with him but he did something different we all could see that knife go strait up into his back with blood spraying everywhere the man tore the knife sideways out of the child's stomach.

Slowly one by one he killed us in horrifying ways and show the rest of us what he has done smiling all the way through. Finally it was my turn to die I sat in the corner of the room crying in a ball on the floor.

He walked up and said to me. "It's your turn now"

I close my eyes waiting for it to end. It was silent for a few seconds but nothing happens.

Then I hear a voice crying in fear "what the hell are you"

"your worst nightmare" I hear in a demonic voice.

Curiosity got the best of me I had to see what it was. All I sore was a man cowering in fear and a... something. It looked like a dragon animatronic but it was damaged and it did not look kid friendly it looked more like a demon. It had grey fur and grey wings it's hands looked like it had retractable claws and the feet as well it was tall (obviously) and very sharp teeth. It was wearing a long black trench coat that touched the floor and wearing black torn shorts with a simple belt it had horns on the back of it's head and the skin on it's face and the right lower forearm was missing. It's eyes were nothing but black with small red dots as the pupils.

It picked the man up by the throat with ease the man struggled as blood started dripping out between it's fingers soon the man went limb and it dropped him.

 **Logan's POV**

I dropped the killer on the floor it was not Vincent but I saved mikey I turn my head to see him begging not to hurt him I walk over and pull him in for a comforting hug and I ask him.

"Are you ok Mikey" he does not answer but he calms down.

I continue "I guess you are then when you are old enough apply a job for the night guard hear and I will be there to help, support and comfort you ok?"

he noods and asks "who are you"

I answer "my name is Logan and I will always be there for you"

 **Authers note: so did you like my first twist in a story that I have ever done hope so :)**


	3. one year

**Sorry for the break form uploads but I'm back with another chapter for your eyes to see enjoy! :)**

 **Mikeys POV**

I see logan look away from me and faded into the wall there was a moment of silence in the room then I hear banging on the door someone's shouting "who's in there open up now!" he commanded

I hear loud thuds the someone comes crashing through the door it looked like a security guard he looked around horrified by the bloody mess all around the room. He nearly through up. He turned his eyes towards me and I look at the killer on the floor I saw a finger twitch it sent a shiver up my spine.

 **(time-lapse)**

I was sitting in a ambulance with my mother "my poor baby you've been through so much" mum says to herself honestly I'm not that horrified any more to be honest I'm more curious about Logan he was real because he gave me a hug and I felt it, he held that man by the thought and knocked him out. My mum is more horrified than me and I saw a man gut a kid right in front of me and I don't mind!? I need some sleep.

 **Killers POV**

I woke up in a hospital "what happened" I scratch the back of my head then I feel a sharp pain in my neck. Then something appeared beside me "remember me"

I look in fear at the massive machine in front of me.

"w-what the hell are you?"

"last time you asked that I said your worst nightmare"

"y-you didn't kill me... why?"

"because I want to give you a chance to live. A year from now I will find you lets make it the twenty fourth of the ninth next year until then you can live out your life how ever you want. Use your time wisely."

Then it faded into the shadows.

"don't worry I'll spend my time wisely" I say to myself with a sinister look in my eyes.

 **Till next chapter. Bye the way feel free to send reviews any thing that can make the story better is well appreciated. :)**


	4. your one year is up

**Authors note: I found that I write more about personal opinions than character interaction have you guys noticed that? Enjoy :)**

 **killers POV**

ever since that thing visited me in the hospital I haven't been thinking about

anything else it took me about a week to choose not only whether those events were real or not but how to react to it.

I decided that if it was in my head and it was not real then what is the harm of teaching myself how to fight or making myself tougher, stronger or faster and if it does come back for me I would be prepared to fight it... it's better than begging for mercy so I win ether way.

So that is what I did I started going to the gym and I leant as many marshal arts as I could there is only so much within a year you can do. I made myself a pure silver sword and practised with it for three hours every day. I also practised shooting a pistol, cant over do things when preparing to fight something you know nothing about.

I also need a good location to fight him in I guessed an underground car-park would be the best location for it lots of cover if we end up in a gun fight but more than enough room for CQC.

 **(Time-lapse)**

The time it said we will meat is close I drive down to the bottom level of an underground city

car-park I calmly got out of the car and stood dead still in the centre of the bottom level wait ing for it to show up.

 **Logan's POV**

I was staring at him from a distance

"dame he has gotten big with in the year" I say under my breath

" **that's what she said"**

"dammit author I am not in the mood for this why do people even say that anyway" I shout at the author

" **honestly, I don't know?"**

"your not even sapost to be talking to me"

" **whatever can you go and fight that guy now or...?"**

"ok-ok I'm going jeash"

I walk over to the killer and stand in front of him like it was a western stand off, we draw our swords ready to fight.

 **Author: "Logan can speak to me by the way because he is my OC and I own him"**

 **Logan: "you do not own me"**

 **Author: "well... I did create you so.."**

 **Logan: "shut up"**


	5. mikey's new job

**On a side note, The last chapter was so the killer played a bigger role than a normal character that you would forget about so I will find a place for him farther in the story. Enjoy :)**

 **Logan's POV**

We were standing there just waiting for one another to move we didn't blink we didn't avert our eyes from one another. We heard a tier screech the killer was startled from the hi pitch I made this as my chance to attack. sword ready I sprinted and swung at head hight, I felt the impact and heard the cling of metal colliding the next couple of seconds were fast sword swings and blocks nether of us bothered to dodge it was a competition of focus and skill he had skill I admit but I had a lot of experience with the blade.

He swung the sword left as soon as I blocked I swung the opposite way cutting his left arm he wailed in pain as I grabbed his wrist that was holding the sword and instantly snapped it. He let go and fell to his knees I drop my sword and ripped his heart out with my right hand then ripped his throat out with my left. I opened my mouth and crushed his head in-between my two sets of teeth, he fell to the side dead.

" **lovely"**

I spit out the bits of skull still remaining in my mouth "shut up author"

" **your doing fatalities now"**

"your the one who kept the readers from the story"

" **hay I want to put depth to every character besides he killed 4 children he deserved to die"**

"just-time skip to when mikey gets the job"

" **your wish is my command... not really"**

"get on with it"

 **(time-lapse)**

 **Mikeys POV**

it's been ten years since the killings I got the job as the night guard my partner for the job is a man named Jeremy. I showed up at 11:55 so I get to know the place it's gotten bigger and the animatronics look weird, they look like toys. I spotted Jeremy in the office he was looking at the cameras shaking and sweating.

"what's up" I ask him

he lets out a yelp and I jump back starteled

"calm down I'm your work partner"

"oh mister Schmidt it's only you"

"are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"I have seen worst" he say as he trails off "look mister Schmidt there is something I have to tell you.."

"call me mike"

"um mike you have to know that..." the bell rings signifying the start of the shift

"oh no"

"what?"

Jeremy is looking behind me, I tern to see what he is looking at and then something tackled me "stay away from me mate Jeremy" a pirate fox said to me with his hook raised ready to kill but something jumped out of know were and ripped the fox off me I look to my right and see Jeremy dogging the two tumbling animatronics they hit the wall with a massive thud they dusted them selves off and got ready to fight.

 **Authors note: another chapter comes and goes with another fight awaiting to be written sorry for the extra part about the killer I will focus on the main story from now on promise.**

 **Comments?**


	6. meeting Freddy fazbear

**Author "Please any review is nice right one down if you would be so kind"**

 **Logan "oh please now you are begging the readers two make reviews"**

 **Author "I am not!" (places hand over chest in shock)**

 **Logan "continue with the story will you"**

 **Author "fine, hear it is, enjoy"**

 **Jeremys POV**

I was standing in awe at the massive, dragon animatronic? I have never seen a dragon animatronic, but by now anything can happen animatronics coming to life was to much for my head to handle but now nothing can surprise me.

I just stood there... frozen in fear of what to come.

 **Logan's POV**

mike shouted like I did something bad "LOGAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

not breaking my eye sight from foxy I replied "if I didn't do something foxy would of killed you"

"wait how did you know my name?..." foxy stood there shocked "...and how dare you say that I would kill someone I have never done that in my life" foxy said offended

" **wow sasy pirate much"**

"shut up" I say to the author but only just remembered that no one else can hear him.

"What did you say!" foxy snapped

" **I think you pissed him off"**

"you think" I mumble back to the author

I hear a disoriented scream and foxy charged towards me I dodged to the right and elbowed foxy in the back, he fell to the floor and growled as soon as he got up to attack me again I hear someone shout "THATS ENUF"

Freddy steps out of the hallway.

" **Wow he looks... angry"** I growl in response

freddy thort I was growling at him everyone stood in awe but me waiting to see what will happin next.

 **Mikey's POV**

I was standing in the middle of the office with Jeremy standing right next to me and I was staring at Logan even though I haven't seen him for over seven years he looked almost the same except he has all of his fur back now.

Freddy walked up to Logan and with his left arm lifted Logan up by the throat, that brought back some memories. Logan didn't even struggle slowly and calmly he put his left hand on Freddy's elbow and his right on the writs Freddy didn't seem to care until we all heard a loud snap.

Freddy's eyes widened and he screamed in pain as he dropped Logan.

 **Logan's POV**

"I did not want to do that Freddy but you left me no choice" we all heard a large amount of footsteps running towards the office. All of the animatronics were there the toys, the originals and even goldie.

They all watched as I raised my hand to Freddy and then a stream of black smoke drifted down my arm and into Freddy we all heard a snap again and Freddy's arm was fixed.

"I'm sorry I had to revert to violence but it was only to protect myself and deafened Mikey" I said in an apologetic tone

"that's ok, I'm sorry as well, I need to control my anger, I get set off to easily" Freddy replied back

"I can help you with that if you let me"

I hold out my hand to help Freddy up he accepted it. I bent down and picked up his hat and handed it to him.

"thank you...?"

"Logan"

we shook hands and smiled at each other.

 **Author "bad ending for this chapter I know but it could be worst"**

 **Logan "no it could not be worst"**

 **Author "why do you hate me so much?"**

 **Logan "because you made me elbow foxy in the back and you also made me break Freddy arm! Those guys are cool, all of them are cool and I refuse to pointless violence"**

 **Author "fine" he sighed "only when necessary, you are a assassin after all you have read the summery"**

 **Logan "deal"**

 **Author "good, we are finally getting along"**

 **Logan "don't... push... it... boy"**


	7. making a new freind

**Author "It's time to update again"**

 **Logan "well it's about time"**

 **Author "I'm not in the mood to argue. Here's the chapter"**

 **Logan: what is with him now**

 **Mikey's POV**

the rest of the night was kind of quite all of the animatronics are interested in Logan so they moved else were me and Jeremy were just sitting in the office getting to know each other but then we heard someone say.

" **Michael Schmitt. It is good to finally meet you"**

Jeremy and I froze in shock nether of us had heard that voice before. We both look to the hallway and see a teenage boy he is wearing sneakers, dark blue jeans that look like cargo pants. The top of his body looked a bit more fancy. He was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt with a black vest and black tie and he is also wearing a pure black fedora. He looks at us with a cheeky smile.

 **Logan's POV (at the same time)**

I'm just sanding in a circle of animatronics asking me questions It was so loud that I could not understand a word that they were saying then I hear some one shout.

"GIVE HIM A BREAK!"

we all just stood still and looked towards foxy? He probably hates me for kicking his ass and he still saves me from 'death from headaches'

"leave him alone he's not going any were so you will all have time to talk to him. Do you have any respect for privacy?"

all of us just look at each other

"just leave him alone for now"

all of the animatronics walk away to do there own thing and I go to foxy

"thanks foxy"

"no problem, but now you owe me"

"anything I can actually do?" I asked hoping yes

"you can teach me some of your moves, I always try to be the best fighter I can"

"no problem, it's all golden" I say giving him a smile

"I can teach you now, if you want?"

"that would be great" foxy says excitedly

as we both walk of I hear the author again

" **you can't teach foxy how to fight what if he uses that against you"**

"ok I had have enough of you"

foxy looks at me confused as I draw my sword and use it to make a rip in the fabric of reality I then reach in and pull the author out

" **hey what the hell Logan why did you do that!"** he shouts at me angrily

"I just need a break from you for a little bit, please" I say forcing the last word out of my mouth

 **he sighs and says "ok, fine then I'm going to see mike but as soon as it hits six I'm leaving"**

"deal" I reply than the author waves to foxy and walks to the office

"now that that is out of the way, foxy shall we continue?"

"we shall" he replies happily and we head towards the parts/service

 **Athor "look I know that was a short chapter but it's 9:30pm so I will update on the weekend cool?"**

 **Logan "Author?"**

 **Author "yes Logan what is it? I am in a bad mood right now"**

 **Logan** **"I just wanted to say thanks for getting out of my head for a little bit it means a lot to me"**


	8. things get interesting

**Author "sorry I did not update the story on the weekend like I said. There were some unwanted events happening in my life that are to personal to talk about and since I am out of Logan's head I have no idea what was going on in my head lets fix that shall we?"**

 **Mikeys POV**

after, what called himself the author, told us why he was hear we sat down and got to know each other better

" **unfortunately I wont be hear much longer"** the author said in a relaxed voice to us

"why not?" I asked with curiosity to what he has to say

" **I am not meant to be in this dimension, I can only survive for a short period of time here"**

"then how long? because me and mikes shift just ended" Jeremy said as the alarm signifying that it is now 6am

" **oh sh*t I have got to go!"** the author says as he sprints down the hallway into the darkness

 **Logan's POV**

I was sitting in the parts/service room waiting for it to hit 6am. Just after 6am hit I heard a loud crash come through the door I look up to see the author standing right in front of me.

" **you have had your break but unfortunately I must go back into your mind one to keep your sanity intact and two so I can... not die"** he said with no expression in his voice

I look into his eyes and say "you do know they will find us right?"

" **I am aware of that happening"**

"well better open up that tare in time and reality or whatever"

I draw my sword and create the rip again the author walks through and the tare disappears. I sit down again and lean my head against the wall, I slowly close my eyes and black out.

 **(time-lapse)**

I hear a voice as I wake up I pretend I'm still asleep as I eavesdrop the conversation something caught my ear.

"come on the lads not that bad"

"he broke Freddy's arm!"

"he also fixed it chica"

"the lad was defending himself"

"he took you down with one hit"

"he also tort me how to do that to you"

I hear the door to the parts/service open

"is everyone ok?"

"the lad is still asleep"

Then we all heard a loud crash in the dining room.

" **I guess they found us"**

"dammit"

I draw my sword and run out of the parts/service to the dinning room as soon as I got there I was horrified by what I sore.


	9. the figures

**Author "Just so you know I started a new story check it out will ya"**

 **Mikeys POV**

I was just sitting in the office talking to Jeremy, I'm starting to think that this is going to be a repeat of last night. but then we heard a crash in the dining hall. I pick up the camera to see what it was and I was shocked to see two black figures fighting logan with hand to hand combat. It looks like a martial art of some sort... I have to learn it.

"should we go help him?" Jeremy asks me

"I guess"

we get up and run to the dining area.

As soon as we got there I was horrified to see the toy animatronics lying in parts spread across the ground and then as I look towards logan I only just noticed that there was a kind black smoke coming out of his animatronic joints and when I look into his eyesight sends chills down my spine it's like he has turned into a psychopath.

The figure he was fighting had similar clothing to logan and they were wearing masks of some kind.

" **your souls are domed shadow warriors. You cant beat someone with a martial art that I invented"** Logan says in a unrecognisable voice

"sir we know what you have been through but we are trying to help you!" one of the masked figure said trying to calm logan down for some reason

" **you... don't..**. know what I have had to put up with" logan says as he falls on the ground crying in a ball.

Than the two figures knelt down beside him and inject something in his arm logan falls unconscious on the floor the he and he figures disappear into the ground.

Jeremy, the withered animatronics and I are standing there shocked at the whole situation Freddy was the first to snap out of it he runs over to the pile of robot parts and inspects them. One by one

we all snap out of it and run over to see what Freddy is doing.

Finally Freddy amounts they can all be repaired there is no internal damage. When they were... destroyed it was like they did not want to kill them.

We all moved them to the parts and service and left Freddy to fix them for the rest of the night. The rest of us were sitting in the kitchen when I just realized.

"we... forgot about logan"

 **Author "long time till update blah blah blah I have had a lot of examines recently so that is good enough in my book"**


	10. just the prologue

**Author "it's been a wile hasn't it"**

 **Logan "I have been waiting for you to finally do something with this story, so start"**

 **Author "silence... I kill you"**

 **Guess the quote by reviewing, do you know it?**

 **Logan's POV**

"Damn my head hurts... wait wear am I?"

I look around the room and it looks like one of those interrogation rooms from a cop show

"great just... great"

I look down at my hands and they are strapped to the metal chair I was sitting on

"do the people that kidnapped me even know anything about me"

then I create a black smoke that burns through the straps, then I stand up and push the chair away from me I then look towards a metal door that's in front of me.

"are these guys trying to keep me in hear?"

I smile and place my hand on the door then gave it a little push and the door went flying

"to easy"

I step out of the room and then the to figure I had the pleasure of fighting before came running around the corner. As soon as they sore me they froze in place, there body made the impression that they were surprised... and worried. (they were still wearing masks)

"I have something to settle with you" I say wile I crack my knuckles

they look at each other worried... I think

 **Mikeys POV**

I'm... lost

I was sitting in the dining room playing chess with teddy (Toy Freddy)

"how are you so good at this teddy"

"you try living here, you get bored out of your mind"

"so basicly you have a LOT of time on your hands"

"yep basicly" teddy says as he makes his move

"checkmate"

"COME ON!"

I shout and teddy looks at me puzzled

"you didn't seem like a sore loser type to me"

"TEDDY YOU BET ME TWELVE TIMES IN A ROW!"

I wish I didn't shout that because bonnie pops his head around the corner and stares at me

"WHAT" I shout at him

"you didn't look like the sore loser type to me"

"that's what I said" teddy mumbles under his breath

I shoot a glare towards him and he hides from the glare under his hat

then bonnie says "what about that Logan guy? Are ye going to help him?"

then foxy ran around the corner "are ye going to save the lad?"

"no... we hardly know the guy nobody is going to risk there life trying to save him" teddy says sternly

"he saved your life!" bonnie replies

then we see mangle sprint around the corner "f-freddy wants t-to see us in t-the office... NOW"

then she sprints back to the office

we all look at each other confused and followed

 **Author "this chapter was mainly for two things. One to show how much power Logan has and..."**

 **Logan "like that's about a millimetre of my claw, but I cant use to much of my power at once or I will lose the idea of mortality and destroy the universe."**

 **Author "you done?"**

 **Logan "yes"**

 **Author "and two... is so the main plot of the story can start..."**

 **Logan "wait, so all of this was just the prologue?!"**

 **Author "yep... basicly**

 **Logan sighs and face palms**

 **(did you guess the reference at the top?)**


End file.
